This application claims priority of Taiwanese application no. 091113382, filed on Jun. 19, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating kinetic energy, more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating kinetic energy from thermal energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam engines and combustion engines are widely used for generating kinetic energy. They either use coal or gasoline, which result in air pollution problems and face short supply problems in the near future. In this aspect, natural heat energy, such as solar energy or geothermal energy, is a better resource.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,893 discloses the use of natural heat energy for heating water held in a tank of a steam boiler. Steam from the steam boiler is supplied to a steam turbine to produce a mechanical rotary motion that is converted into electrical energy by an electric power generator.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for generating kinetic energy from thermal energy without using steam boilers and steam turbines.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating kinetic energy from thermal energy. The method comprises the steps of:
applying thermal energy to a cylinder body of a first pneumatic cylinder to result in an expansion stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder and in rotation of a flywheel assembly that is coupled to the first pneumatic cylinder;
coupling a second pneumatic cylinder to the flywheel assembly such that the expansion stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder results in a compression stroke of the second pneumatic cylinder; and
fluidly intercommunicating the first and second pneumatic cylinders at the instant the first pneumatic cylinder reaches the end of the expansion stroke, thereby reducing the temperature of working gas in the first pneumatic cylinder and increasing the temperature of working gas in the second pneumatic cylinder to result in an expansion stroke of the second pneumatic cylinder, continued rotation of the flywheel assembly, and in a compression stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for generating kinetic energy from thermal energy. The apparatus comprises a thermal energy source, first and second pneumatic cylinders, a fluid pipe, and a flywheel assembly.
The first pneumatic cylinder includes a first cylinder body having a heating section to be heated by the thermal energy source, and an operating section opposite to the heating section and formed with a first radial hole. The first piston is disposed in the first cylinder body, and cooperates with the heating section of the first cylinder body to form a first chamber that is filled with a working gas. The first piston is movable along the length of the first cylinder body. A first piston rod is connected to the first piston, and extends out of the first cylinder body through the operating section. The first piston seals the first radial hole during a compression stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder, and unseals the first radial hole at the end of an expansion stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder.
The second pneumatic cylinder includes a second cylinder body parallel to the first cylinder body. The second cylinder body has a chamber-connecting section formed with a second radial hole, and an operating section opposite to the chamber-connecting section. A second piston is disposed in the second cylinder body, and cooperates with the chamber-connecting section to form a second chamber that is filled with the working gas. The second piston is movable along the length of the second cylinder body.
The fluid pipe has opposite ends connected to the first and second cylinder bodies at the first and second radial holes, respectively.
The flywheel assembly includes a transmission axle having a first axle end and a second axle end. A first flywheel is secured on the first axle end. A first connecting rod has a first end pivoted eccentrically on the first flywheel at a first pivot point, and a second end connected pivotally to the first piston rod. A second flywheel is secured on the second axle end. A second connecting rod has a first end pivoted eccentrically on the second flywheel at a second pivot point that is spaced apart angularly from the first pivot point with respect to the transmission axle, and a second end connected pivotally to the second piston and extendible into and out of the second cylinder body through the operating section of the second cylinder body and in a same direction as the first piston rod and the first connecting rod.
The thermal energy applied by the thermal energy source to the heating section of the first cylinder body initially results in the expansion stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder, thereby resulting in rotation of the first flywheel and the transmission axle, and in rotation of the second flywheel to result in a compression stroke of the second pneumatic cylinder.
When the first piston reaches the end of the expansion stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder, the first and second chambers are in fluid communication through the first and second radial holes and the fluid pipe, thereby reducing the temperature of the working gas in the first chamber, and thereby increasing the temperature of the working gas in the second chamber, which results in an expansion stroke of the second pneumatic cylinder, continued rotation of the second flywheel and the transmission axle, and further rotation of the first flywheel to result in the compression stroke of the first pneumatic cylinder.